Requiem to a Lost Love, or Lay On Your Grave
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Drakken's thoughts for Shego after Possible does the unthinkable. Dark AU Future fic.


Title: "Requiem to a Lost Love" or "Lay On Your Grave"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: Drakken's thoughts for Shego after Possible does the unthinkable. Dark AU Future fic.  
Warning: Character death  
Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, Kim Possible, and all other characters are © & TM Disney, not Pirate Turner. The lines at the beginning are © & TM their respective owner(s) and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction.  
Author's Note: My first bid for the DS ship comes from both playing around with Dead Can Dance's "I Am Stretched On Your Grave" and from spotting another author's fic out there. This other author has written a fic whose first line sounded intriguing but who then quickly deteriorated the storyline. That fic was about Drakken losing Shego through Kim's killing of her but then somehow going back into high school and becoming an entirely different Drakken. That held no interest for me, but I simply could not release the first part of the plot from my mind. Here we go . . .

_I am stretched on your grave  
And will lie there forever  
With your hands held in mine  
I'd be sure we'd not severe  
My apple tree, my brightness  
'Tis time we were together  
For I smell of the earth  
And am stained by the weather_

They call me a monster while they hail her as a hero, yet I know the truth. She is the true monster for she is the one who killed you, my love, and left me but a shell of a man, fighting for a world I no longer want and aspiring to heights I care nothing for while I seek all that is left that I truly want from this blue planet: revenge. One day, her blood will run at my hands, and when it does, my quest to avenge you will be done and I will be free.

Every night, I come here. Every night, I bring you a new flower and seek answers that I know you would have to give, if even only in chides in your sultry, accusing voice that I miss so much, if only I could hear them, if only I could hear you.

They think they know me. They think you meant nothing to me, but they know as little of me as the world knows the truth of her. They think I'm a lunatic. Both sides, all of them, but then didn't you always tell me I was warped? Didn't you think I was crazed? And was I not crazed, crazy for you, crazy to think that, with my brains and your everything else, we could conquer the world and I could give all its splendors to you? I remember when I thought I was even crazy just to hope that you could ever see me as anything more than an ends to a means, but you did. You found beauty in the beast the whole world laughed at, and still does, but one day that laughter will end.

One day they will all know the truth. I'll make certain of that just as I swear I will to your grave every night and your memory every day. I will make certain they all know the truth. They will see Kim Possible for the monster that she has become. They think she brought them world peace now, but that will only last as long as every one agrees to play her little games. I'll blow the cover on her operation one day, and when I do, I'll be sure to remind them of the true reason why all their tiny, pathetic brains still exist: you.

Yes, I know. I'm the one who saved the world that time. I'm the one who was given the medal that I hung around your neck the day I laid you to rest, my love, but you are the one who is truly responsible for that for it was the determination to save you that gave me the strength to find a new, deeper courage that I never would have been capable of otherwise. I only wanted to save the woman I have loved for oh so many years now, and yet, in the end, it was our enemy who conquered the world and I lost you.

They will know one day, though, Shego, I promise. I swear I will not let you down. I'll keep holding it together with these nightly visits to your graveside until I can tell the whole world who the true dictator is and who their true savior was, and then . . . Then I will come and lay on your grave one last time, my darling, and will awaken, I hope for I've never been one to pray, in your arms in whatever waits beyond.

**The End**


End file.
